


A Thorne in the Side

by starrypawz



Series: The Rook Girls [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fighting, Gen, Injury, nothing is ever simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: Evie sets off for St Paul’s in her quest for the shroud, accompanied by ‘Jim’, one of The Rooks who has become a fast friend of Evie and Jacob’s since The Twin’s arrival in London. Evie enlisted Jim’s help and intends to observe certain ‘abilities’ her new friend possesses. However, ‘complications’ arose.





	A Thorne in the Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daraasum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daraasum/gifts).



Jim lept aiming to grab Lucy Thorne and knock her to the ground.

In reality, she did for a brief moment grab the Templar’s arm and then found herself hitting the floor, _hard._

With a grunt she rolled to the side just in time to avoid a pointed boot to the chest and went for a grab at Lucy’s ankle swearing mostly under her breath as she felt the heel of her boot against her hand the pressure was soon lifted only to be replaced with a hard kick to the ribs. Jim groaned pulling herself to her knees.

With a sneer, Lucy grabbed her collar pulling Jim to her knees. She attempted to kick again her hand reaching for a knife only to find Lucy grabbing Jim’s wrist and twisting it just enough to make her eyes water. Jim bit down on her lip trying to muffle a scream before snarling at Lucy through a mane of ginger hair.

“Really,” Lucy sighed, regarding Jim as if she was merely a gnat on a summer’s evening, before turning to face Evie, venom dripping from her lips, “Not much of a lap dog, is it? Miss Frye,” as Jim tried to twist herself out of the Templar’s grip.

“You know if you just gave me the key,”

“Not on your fucking life!” Jim snarled.

“Jim!” She heard Evie’s yell. Jim’s lip twitched about to say something only to have the breath knocked out of her by the pressure of a gloved hand against her throat letting out a strangled noise,  
“E-Evie-“ 

Lucy pressed a bit harder, causing Jim to gasp, 

“Oh Lord, your little lap dog will not stop yapping,” Lucy’s hand left Jim’s throat to be replaced by the point of a blade, Jim swallowed hard feeling the tip of the blade just pressing into her throat, “But  _it_ is not worth my time-“

Jim went to do something, she wasn’t sure if it was a kick or a slap or a punch things went a bit fuzzy in that moment but she did see stars for a brief moment, feel a sharp pain across her nose and hear herself scream and yet again hear Evie yell her name. She felt blood well up and was on her knees again her face stinging and her ears ringing.

“Oh if only you had just stayed still,” Lucy sighed, “I was aiming for your eye, don’t worry Miss Frye, your little lapdog lives,” Lucy paused, “I cannot say the same for you, however-“  

Jim grit her teeth, swearing under her breath. She tried to rise to her feet but stumbled wincing in pain putting a hand to her face and covering her gloved hand in blood. She could hear fighting in the small room and managed to look up fear gripping her stomach as she and Lucy fought. She managed to rise to her feet just in time to hear smashing glass and make her way over to the window.   
“Evie!” Jim caught the Assassin narrowly avoiding falling back herself.

“Jim!” Evie placed a hand on her, trying to assess the damage to Jim’s bloodied face, and winced, “We will need to find you a doctor,”  
Jim threw her hands up, presenting a bloody glove, “Evie, don’t worry, I’ll live,” She took a couple of steps and looked down through the broken window her head spinning slightly but she was sure that was the ringing in her ears and not the view as she noticed broken glass and not much else. Evie joined her. No sign of Lucy Thorne and more importantly, The Key.

“Well shit…” Jim sighed bracing a hand on the wall, feeling her knees weaken slightly. 

That was just the blood loss she was pretty sure. 

“Damn it!” Evie threw her hands up in frustration before turning her attentions back to Jim, gently placing a hankerchief against Jim’s nose, “Come on, we need to get moving,” She may have sounded ‘all business’ but Jim heard the slight waver and how she spoke a little too firm. 

“Eves, don’t beat yourself up too much, ok?” Jim sighed pressing the hankerchief to her nose and placing her non bloodied hand on Evie’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> These works depict the various (mis)adventures of two Rooks, 'Jim' Brewer and 'Queenie' Lamb (who belongs to daraasum)


End file.
